1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat radiators and more particularly, to a liquid-cooled heat radiator kit.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates the system architecture of a computer liquid-cooled heat radiator kit according to the prior art. FIG. 2 is an exploded view of the computer liquid-cooled heat radiator kit according to the prior art. FIG. 3 is an elevational assembly view of the computer liquid-cooled heat radiator kit according to the prior art.
The prior art computer liquid-cooled heat radiator kit 3 is to be used with a thermal collector 2 to form a fluid-cooled circulation system. When in use, the thermal collector 2 absorbs heat from the CPU 1, and the heat energy-carried fluid is delivered to the heat radiator kit 3 for dissipation of heat. After dissipation of heat, the fluid is returned to the thermal collector 2, forming a circulation cycle. In a simple word, the fluid-cooled circulation system works to dissipate heat from the CPU 1.
Due to the limitation of the turning angles 331 and arrangement of the coiled heat pipe 33 of the heat radiator kit 3, the contact area between the radiation fins 31 of the heat radiator kit 3 and the heat pipe 33 is reduced. Further, the heat pipe 33 is welded to a metal plate 32 and then the radiation fins 31 are fixedly fastened to the metal plate 32 with screws 34. This heat tube mounting design causes a heat dissipation loss. Therefore, this design of liquid-cooled heat radiator kit is not satisfactory in function.